Never Again
by konekobombay
Summary: this is a song fic for nagi from the nickleback song never again, it's about his past, not quite like any others I've seen. I like the way it came out though. read it!


Never again  
  
By: koneko Bombay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own weiß kruez. This song is by nickel back; this is only for my own pleasure and that of others, no money was made off it.  
  
This is a fic for Nagi; one of my views on what could've been his past before he got to the streets. He's approximately 7-8 years old when this takes place. "Bla bla" = speech, //bla bla// = lyrics. Here we go.  
  
  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Nagi called out as he walked in the door to his family's apartment. He began walking through the rooms looking for his mother, Aikoi.  
  
" I'm in here Nagi-chan!" she called sweetly from her bedroom. Nagi's mother was a kind woman. She loved her son very much, she was beautiful too, but she wasn't as pretty as she used to be any more, her once fair face and body were now often covered in bruises and cuts. For one reason: Nagi's father, Yuki.  
  
// He's drunk again, it's time to fight, she must've done something wrong tonight. //  
  
"Aikoi! Where are you?! Where's my dinner?!" Yuki yelled from the living room. He was home early. Aikoi hadn't been expecting him home so soon. He worked the late shift as a janitor at the office building now, he used to have a lot of money, then he got fired because of his drinking problem, this was the only job he could get now.  
  
" Honey your home early." she smiled sweetly, " I wasn't expecting you home so soon, I haven't started your dinner yet." she finished somewhat nervously.  
  
" Aikoi, I don't ask that much of you. I do expect my dinner to be ready when I get home though." he said his voice rising in anger. " Now get in there and make me my dinner, bitch!" he yelled shoving her toward the kitchen.  
  
" Alright dear," she said as she stumbled towards the door, then she turned towards the hallway. "Just let me get Nagi to bed first, ok?"  
  
//the living room becomes a boxing ring; it's time to run when you see him clicking his hands. //  
  
" No! That brat can wait! He never comes before me Aikoi, do you hear me bitch? Never!" he yelled, as he hit her across the face hard.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said stumbling to the floor. The passive attitude was always the best when Yuki acted like this.  
  
" Now get up and make my dinner cunt! The kid can get to bed on his own! YOU HEAR THAT BRAT?! GET YOUR ASS IN BED!" he screamed down the hallway at Nagi.  
  
" Please, can I go tuck him in after your dinner is made?" Aikoi asked timidly.  
  
" WHAT?! AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED ME TO NIGHT?! NO WAY! YOU OWE ME BITCH AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR NOT DOING WHAT YOUR TOLD!" He shouted hitting her again. "You stupid cunt. Now get in there and get my food."  
  
// She's just a woman. Never again. //  
  
Nagi crawled into his bed with tears in his eyes. His dad was so mean, he couldn't understand why though. He used to be a really nice man, and they used to live in a really nice house. Then every thing started to change. They moved out of their nice house, and his dad started hitting his mom, he hit Nagi sometimes too, but he hit his mom a lot more.  
  
// I hear her scream from down the hall, amazing she can even talk at all. //  
  
Nagi sat up in his bed when he heard his mother cry out in pain. he got up and quietly tiptoed down the hallway to see what was going on. what he saw made him cry out in shock.  
  
//she cries to me, go back to bed. I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands. //  
  
"Nagi-chan, go back to bed, please honey," Aikoi cried from beneath Yuki, her voice cracking as she did so. Nagi complied for he always did what she asked of him. but he was very scarred for her, she looked like she was in so much pain, and the blood was everywhere.  
  
//she's just a woman. never again, been there before but not like this, seen it before but not like this, never before have I ever seen in this man, she just a woman. never again. //  
  
It wasn't the first time this had happened. but it had never been this bad before, and there had never, never been so much blood before. Nagi was scared. He didn't know what else to do, so he just did like his mother said and went back to bed. he didn't sleep though, no one could sleep while hearing those screams of pain from down the hall, no matter how muffled they were.  
  
//just tell the nurse you slipped and fell, it starts to sting as it starts to swell. //  
  
They were at the hospital; Nagi had gone in with his mother refusing to let her go in alone. His father had driven them all there after he had sobered up a bit. He had drilled them both the whole way not to mention what had happened, he gave them lies to tell incase any one asked.  
  
// She looks at you, she wants the truth. It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands, looking just as sweet as he can //  
  
" What on earth happened to you child?" the elderly nurse asked Aikoi. She simply looked away as she told the rehearsed lies. The nurse then looked at Nagi, not believing Aikoi. His mother had told him not to say any thing so he didn't, but gods how he wanted to. He wanted to tell the nurse the whole story so it would never happen again, so his mama would never half to hurt ever again.  
  
// never again, been there before but not like this, seen it before but not like this, never before have I ever seen in this man, she just a woman. never again. never again. //  
  
He was at it again. Once again Yuki had come home drunk, and just like the time before he was throwing Aikoi around. Beating her for asking the wrong questions, for not reading his mind and doing what he wanted her to do before he had to tell her. Only this time was different: Nagi was done with it all.  
  
// Fathers a name you haven't earned yet. You're just a child with a temper. Haven't you heard don't hit a lady? Kicking your ass would be a pleasure. //  
  
"I told you not to talk back to me bitch!" Yuki yelled.  
  
" Stop it!" Nagi yelled. " leave her alone!"  
  
" What did you just say?!" Yuki snarled "You better not be telling me what to do brat I'm the father here!"  
  
"You aren't!" Nagi shouted . "You have no right to call yourself a father, fathers take care of their families! Not like you!"  
  
" That's it brat, time for your lesson! You don't speak to me like that you ill-tempered devil-child!" Yuki roared at Nagi, dropping his battered wife.  
  
" You're the one who needs a lesson didn't your mama ever teach you not to hit girls?! My mama did! So stop it!" Nagi screeched back.  
  
" I'm gonna kick your ass you worthless mistake! Then we'll see what you have to say about your whore of a mother!" Yuki yelled backhanding Nagi to the floor, then repeatedly punching and beating his small son.  
  
//he's drunk again; it's time to fight, same old shit just on a different night. she grabs the gun, she's had enough. Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man, pulls the trigger fast as she can. //  
  
" Stop it Yuki!" Aikoi screamed, "leave my son alone!" He didn't listen. She grabbed the revolver from the drawer and a shot rang out. She had shot Yuki in the arm. He turned on her now, blinded by rage and adrenalin he snatched the gun from her shocked hands and shot her point blank through the heart.  
  
"No!" Nagi yelled. " Mother!"  
  
// never again, seen it before but not like this, been there before but not like this, never before have I ever seen in this man, she just a woman.//  
  
" Your turn brat!" Yuki turned on his son.  
  
" You killed her!" Nagi cried tears forming in his blue eyes." You killed her…"  
  
// never again, been there before but not like this, seen it before but not like this, never before have I ever seen in this man, she just a woman.//  
  
" Yes I did. And now I'll kill you." Yuki replied curtly.  
  
" No," Nagi said quietly. "NO! Now you'll pay!" he screamed as he began to glow blue.  
  
// never again//  
  
Objects around the room began to float.  
  
" YOU WILL PAY!!"  
  
//never again//  
  
"You will never hurt any one ever again you monster!" Nagi screeched.  
  
// never again//  
  
The building began to collapse around them. Nagi's eyes were blood red in color and he said the final words Yuki would ever hear.  
  
"never again."  
  
// never again//  
  
~owarii~  
  
  
  
so, what do you think? that came out a lot more intense then I realized it would. good shin-muse. *pats her muse shin, on the head* ok well r&r tell me what you think. But no flames please. 


End file.
